


Flower Boy

by Glorious_Monday, Stop_My_Sinful_Hand



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cigars, First Kiss, First Meetings, Forced Relationship, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Monday/pseuds/Glorious_Monday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_My_Sinful_Hand/pseuds/Stop_My_Sinful_Hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patryk was new to the town and he had his eyes on the flower boy next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buncha Flowers

Patryk sighed as he wiped some sweat that rolled down the side of his head off with the back of his hand. He had been unloading supplies and furniture out from the moving van with the help of two mover guys and he was exhausted. After paying the two guys the money he owed them he went inside the building he now owned as he watched the truck drive away.

Despite all the work he's been doing the last year to get here he was far from finished. Boxes littered the the room and it was almost impossible to walk through the room to get to the stairway at the end.

It was not too big of a place but too big of a place was not something that was needed or wanted by him. The place had two floors. The first floor was going to be for his shop and the second floor was going to be his new home. 

Patryk looked around, taking in the sights of what was his new home. The wallpaper upstairs was an ugly brown and the carpet in every room was supposed to be white but was instead a dirty grey due to the months of dust and dirt that had collected in the uninhabited building. He didn't mind though. The owners were desperate to get the building off of their hands so he got it for pretty cheap.

He put a hand through his hair as he went downstairs and looked at the sea of boxes. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and his arms and legs still had a dull ache due to the constant picking up and putting down of the heavy boxes. 

After five minutes of rummaging through boxes he found his old sleeping bag and closed up the shop, locking the door and closing the raggedy curtains on the display windows. He didn't feel like getting robbed before he even opened the store.

He went upstairs and layed out the sleeping bag on the floor and layed down on it. After about half an hour of staring at the ceiling coated in dust, spiderwebs, and what he thought was mildew he fell into a deep sleep.

Next to the building where the tired man slept was a small flower shop. The lights to the small shop were on, the owner of the shop nervously arranging a bouquet of flowers.

"No, no. That's to bright.", The man mumbled to himself as he took out a few of the tulips out of the bunch. The man looked at the flowers in the case with deep concentration as he took a smoke from the lit cigarette in his hand. After a minute he shook his head and put a few of the tulips back in.

"There.", The man said with a smile as he circled the vase of the flowers, checking to make sure it looked nice on all sides. The man then satisfied put a bow around the vase and looked back on his work.

"Maybe I should add more-"

"It looks fine."

Paul jumped slightly in his spot and looked up to see a familiar figure at the doorway.

"Hey boss, what are you doing here so late?", Paul asked as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall and back at the hooded man who stood at the door.

"Just came to say hi. Is there anything wrong with that?", The man said with a shrug as he walked in and patted the man on the shoulder. "What are you doing working so late anyway?"

"I'm not working.", Paul said.

"Oh? I just saw you arrange these pretty flowers.", The man said as he pointed to the vase.

"These are a gift I was going to give to my new neighbor.", Paul said as he rubbed his arm.

"New neighbor? You mean someone actually bought the dump next door?", The man said with a laugh.

"It's not that bad.", Paul said even though he knew quite well that the building wasn't a pretty sight.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, I did come here for a reason besides saying hi.", The man said as he took out a cigar. "Do you have a spare lighter on you? Mine ran out."

"That's it? You just came for a lighter?", Paul asked as he handed the man a lighter he got from his pocket.

"No. I need you to do something for me flower boy.", The man said as he lit the cigar.

"What do you need?", Paul asked. He already got used to the nickname.

"I told a customer to come here for his goods. Make sure he pays 450.", The man said as he handed a two baggies to Paul. Paul hesitantly nodded, holding the stuff away from him like he might catch some disease from the stuff.

"You can do that for me right?", The man asked as he put an arm around Paul's shoulder and held him close. Paul could feel the gun in Tord's hoodie pocket poking his side.

"Y-Yeah. Consider it done.", Paul said quickly.

"Good boy, I'll come back later tonight to collect the money. Remember, four fifty.", Tord said as he patted Paul's head and walked out the door with a smirk on his face.

"Bye.", Paul mumbled as the door slammed. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the illegal drugs in his hand.

He put the two bags behind a stack of papers in the first drawer beneath the cash register and locked the door.

"I'll just drop these off tomorrow.", Paul said to himself quietly as he moved the vase next to the cash register so he can see them when he wakes up in the morning. He turned off all the lights and went to sleep on the small bed in the back room.

Patryk opened his eyes slowly and groaned as he reached around for his phone that was beeping loudly. After he turned off the annoying alarm that he had set the night before he got up from the sleeping bag and stretched slightly as he yawned.

He carefully made his way down the creaking stairs and searched through the sea of boxes for one labeled with the word 'clothes'. After a while of softly cursing under his breath as he looked through the boxes he found the box he was looking for next to a box labeled 'kitchen stuff'.

He dragged the box out and rummaged through it, pulling out some jeans and a red t shirt. 

After he got changed he sighed as he looked at all the boxes around him. He clapped his hands once and forced a smile on his face.

"Might as well start now.", he thought determinedly as he started digging through the boxes. 

It took most of the day but he managed to move most of the stuff he needed to move upstairs to where it belonged but he soon found a problem.

"Crap.", Patryk said as he stopped trying to drag the bed upstairs. He sighed and stepped back. He was going to need help moving this stuff upstairs.

He looked at the old watch on his wrist and saw that it was lunch time.

After deciding to deal with the problem after he goes and gets some lunch, he put on his jacket and put some cash and his keys in his pockets, locking the door behind him as he walked out.

Patryk was new to the town so he wasn't sure where any good and cheap places to eat were. He remembered seeing a small pizza place on the ride there yesterday though so he settled on that.

On his walk there he noticed the flower shop nextdoor. The place was small but the flowers on display on the window were bright and colorful and the sign displayed on the small shop made Patryk smirk.

"Buncha Flowers.", The colorful sign read. The text was in cursive and a rose was displayed next to the text. Patryk looked into the shop and saw a man in a red flannel behind the cash register who was talking to someone.

"That must be the owner. I should say hi later.", Patryk thought with a smile as he went on his way.


	2. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Paul go meet the new guy

Paul smiled as he turned the sign by the door so that people knew that he was closing. Today was a successful day. He got a job to make bouquets for a big wedding.

He yawned as he turned back, not even bothering to lock the door since he knew someone was due to come in about half an hour.

Paul sighed as he looked at the vase of flowers that still had the bow on it. He had tried to give them to the owner of the shop earlier that day but the curtains were closed and he was bound to be busy so Paul didn't really want to bother him.

Paul sat down on the chair behind the cash register that he hardly used and pulled out a cigarette, craving a smoke.

"Still haven't given those flowers to the owner, huh?", The familiar voice asked at the doorway and Paul just shrugged as he lit his cigarette.

"He seemed busy..", Paul mumbled.

"Hmph.", The man replied back. "Got my cash?"

"Yes.", Paul said as he rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a a wad of bills and handed them over to Tord.

Tord took them and silently took the rubber band off and started counting the bills. Paul nervously smoked his cigarette.

"There's fifty dollars missing.", Tord said after a while and Paul choked slightly.

"A-Are you sure? I counted them earlier and-"

"Ha ha, I was just kidding. Don't take everything so seriously flower boy.", Tord said with a laugh as he ruffled Paul's hair.

"Right, sorry.", Paul said.

"Now back to these flowers. You say he was busy, huh?", Tord says as he points to the vase.

"Yes. At least I think he was..", Paul said with a shrug. Tord rolled his eyes and picked up the vase and handed it to Paul.

"Well they shouldn't be busy now, should they?", Tord said as he pulled Paul up from the chair and pushed him slightly towards the door.

"But it's pretty late.", Paul protests.

"It's only nine. Nobody alive goes to sleep at this time besides pansys.", Tord says as he pushes Paul out the door. "Don't worry, I'll even go with you in case they give you shit."

The two walked to the building next door. Paul's grip tightened around the vase of flowers as they stood in front of the door. Tord rapped his fist against the wooden door.

After a few moments the two heard stumbling and a few curses. Then the door opened.

"Um..Hello.", Patryk said as he looked at the two. After a moment of silence Tord jabbed Paul on the side with his elbow and Paul jumped slightly.

"H-Hey.", Paul said as he felt like kicking himself for the lame response. "I'm the owner of the shop nextdoor and I um, here you go."

Paul handed the vase to Patryk without looking him in the eye and Patryk accepted the gift, smiling at the flowers.

"Oh yeah, I knew I seen you before. Thanks.", Patryk said as he extended a hand. "My name's Patryk."

"My names P-Paul.", Paul said as he shook the other's warm hand. 

"Who are you?", Patryk asked as he turned to Tord.

"My name's Charles. I live across the town.", Tord lied smoothly with a smile and Paul frowned slightly when he felt Tord put an arm around his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you then Charles.", Patryk said. "Hey, I know I hardly know both of you but can you guys help me with something?"

"Depends on what it is.", Tord said.

"I have some furniture I need to move upstairs but I can't really move it by myself.", Patryk said with a nervous smile.

"Of course.", Paul said with a small smile. "Should we help you right now or..", Paul trailed off.

"Right now would be great actually, if you guys are up to it.", Patryk said and Tord shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do.", Tord said.

"Great, come on in.", Patryk said as he stepped aside from the doorway and Tord walks in, Paul hesitantly walking in too. You couldn't blame Paul for feeling a bit weary about going in a stranger's house. Then again, he was also sort of friends with the Red Leader? He honestly wasn't really sure what Tord and him were.

"Woah, this place is even shittier on the inside!", Tord said as he looked around.

"Heh, I guess so.", Patryk said.

"It's not that bad.", Paul said while offering a smile.

"No, he's right but I plan on fixing this place up so it's okay.", Patryk says with a shrug.

"Let's just get down to work.", Tord said a bit annoyed. Paul looked at Tord a little confused but shrugged it off. Tord was just being moody as usual.

The three got to work, moving the bed frame and mattress to the small bedroom upstairs first and the small loveseat and coffee table next.

"You don't have a lot of stuff here.", Tord said as he looked around.

"Yeah, I guess I don't. I don't really need a lot of stuff though.", Patryk said.

"What do you plan on selling here?", Paul asked curiously.

"Model planes and other transportation devices.", Patryk says and Paul's eyes light up a bit at the word 'planes'.

"Really? That's cool. I used to always want to be a pilot when I was younger, I actually still have a few model planes.", Paul says with a smile on his face. His face gets red when he realizes how excited he had gotten.

"Well, when I open up you can pick a model and I'll give to you on the house.", Patryk says with an amused smile.

"No, you don't have to do that.", Paul says as he rubs the back of his neck, a shy smile on his face.

"No I insist, you helped me out a lot today. Actually, the three of us should have lunch tomorrow. My treat.", Patryk said.

"I'm busy tomorrow.", Tord said.

"Oh, we can reschedule it if you want-"

"No,no. It's fine. You two have fun.", Tord says. "You should probably get some sleep Paul. Don't you have a big order due in a week?"

"Oh yeah, I do. Wait how did you know tha-"

"Well goodbye Patty. It was nice meeting you.", Tord said as he dragged Paul out. 

"Oh, bye. Thanks for the help.", Patryk said as he waved bye and Paul waved back.

"Are you okay boss?", Paul asks Tord when they're outside. Tord looks at Paul for what feels like a minute and then looks away.

"I'm fine. Go get some rest flower boy.", He says back as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys. Hope you guys are liking this story so far  
> -Sin


	3. Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Patryk go get some lunch

Paul yawned as he smoked a cigarette. It was Monday, his day off, and for some reason he couldn't get his new neighbor out of his head.

He was really nice and he liked planes, what was there not to like? Paul sighed as an image of the man's smile played in his mind. He quickly shook his head to clear away the thought.

They had barely met. He shouldn't be thinking like that even if he found the man attractive.

Paul's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking coming from the front door.

"I'm coming.", Paul called out as he put out his cigarette and threw it away in the trash can. He walked to the door and opened it, surprised to see Patryk there.

"Hello again Paul.", Patryk said with that beautiful smile and it took a couple of seconds for Paul to respond back.

"Hey.", He said back with a smile of his own. He was surprised the man even remembered his name. Patryk was wearing his slightly long hair in a small ponytail and he wore denim shorts and a short sleeved button up shirt. Paul suddenly felt subconscious about his appearance and what he was wearing when there was a god standing in front of him.

"So, are you ready now?", Patryk asked and Paul tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"Ready for what exactly?", Paul asked and Patryk laughed a bit.

"We planned to have lunch yesterday remember?", Patryk asked and Paul's eyes widened when he recalled it in his memory.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I must have forgotten.", Paul says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"It's fine, it was pretty late and we didn't even set a set time. So, are you ready now?", Patryk asked again and Paul nodded.

"Sure, let me just go change.", Paul said and Patryk raised an eyebrow.

"You look just fine in what you're wearing now though, there's no need to change. Although it is pretty nice out..", Patryk said referring to the red turtleneck that Paul was wearing.

"O-Oh. Okay then we can go now.", Paul said, a bit flustered by the compliment. Patryk smiled at the slightly flustered man but said nothing about the slight blush dusting the other's cheeks.

"Alright, where should we go to?", Patryk asks. "I'm pretty new here obviously so I don't really know any places to eat."

"Oh, we can go to Edd's pizzeria if you want.", Paul said with a shrug and Patryk nodded.

"Sounds good! I actually went there yesterday. Pretty good food there.", Patryk said.

"Yeah, Edd makes the best pizza and wings around here.", Paul says as they begin to walk towards the pizzeria.

When the two get there it's pretty busy but luckily a booth by the window was still vacant. The two sat at the boot, seated across from each other.

"Hey Paul! Nice to see you again, I haven't seen you in a while.", A waiter with freckles and ginger hair said with a smile as he went over to the two. He was wearing a purple hoodie under his apron and had a small notepad and pen in his hands. 

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy.", Paul says.

"Oh, you must be the new guy! He's a good looker Paul, not as good looking as me but still good looking.", The waiter said as he patted Paul's shoulder. 

"W-What? No, it's nothing like that.", Paul said quickly and the waiter cracked a smile.

"My name's Patryk. Who are you?", Patryk asks.

"You don't know my name?", The waiter asks and Patryk shakes his head.

"I am the one and only Matt! You might have heard of me through my other names such as 'The most amazing man' or 'the coolest.", Matt said.

"Hmm, yeah I think I've heard of you before.", Patryk said finally and Matt smiled largely, his eyes practically sparkling.

"Oh my, a fan! I would give you an autograph but unfortunately I have to work. Oh who am I kidding! I can't disappoint a fan. Luckily I have a pre autographed photo for situations such as this.", Matt said as he handed Patryk a photo of himself with his signature neatly written on it.

"Oh..Thanks.", Patryk said as he put the photo in his pocket, Paul trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

"Matt! Stop scaring our customers and take their order already!", A man who wore a blue hoodie yelled from across the room. Matt sighed and bit back a response.

"Alright boys, what would you two lovebirds be having this evening?", Matt asked and Paul immediately waved his hands.

"It's nothing like that!"

"Do you want to share a pizza sweetie?", Patryk asked with a sly tone and Paul choked slightly on air, his face burning up.

"You're not helping and sure we can share a pizza if you want.", Paul said with a shrug, pouting slightly.

"Is pepperoni and bacon okay with you?", Patryk asked as he looked over the menu.

"Sounds great.", Paul said with a smile. He was going to suggest those toppings also. "Do you want stuffed crust too?"

"Sounds good.", Patryk said with a smile. "We'll have a medium pepperoni and bacon pizza with stuffed crust."

"Alright, coming right up.", Matt said as he quickly wrote the order down and went away to go relay the order.

"The drawings on the wall look really nice.", Patryk said as he looked around the room. There was a drawing of a man in a green hoodie with three others in one of the drawings by them.

"Yeah, the owner is really good with art. He's also really nice.", Paul said as he looked at the drawing that Patryk was looking at.

"Isn't that Charles in that photo?", Patryk asks and Paul looks at him confused but then remembers the fake name Tord had used yesterday.

"Oh..yeah that is him.", Paul said. 

"What does he work as?", Patryk asks and Paul fidgets, not sure if he should lie or tell the truth. He didn't want to get into trouble with Tord.

"Oh you know, he's just um..he just does odd jobs.", Paul says with a shrug. It wasn't entirely a lie. Tord was leader of a gang and was know as The Red Leader. His job consisted of selling illegal drugs, killing rival gangs or people he just didn't like in general and other very odd and scary things.

"Oh. I used to do that too.", Patryk says. "Can't wait to get the shop open. It should be open in a week the most. Shipments on supplies should be coming in this week."

"That's good. If you need any help you can always ask me.", Paul said and Patryk smiled.

"Thanks, same to you too Paul.", Patryk said thankfully. Paul felt something inside him flutter. He didn't know why but the sound of his name coming from Patryk made his heart feel like it was jumping inside of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is good, I worked on it late at night. Thanks for reading :)  
> -Monday


	4. Bad Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Patryk go back home and Tord stops by.

The both of them talked as they ate the delicious pizza. Patryk would smile and nod as Paul talked about this order he had to put together and Paul would let out a laugh at Patryk's corny jokes awful puns.

When the both of them were done they took the leftovers and paid for the food, leaving a tip for Matt on the table.

"That was nice.", Patryk said as the two walked back.

"Yeah, I usually go there a lot. I'm not that good at cooking.", Paul says as he takes out a cigarette from his pocket and lights it.

"Really? Maybe I can teach you how. I'm pretty good at cooking.", Patryk says.

"Okay, sounds good.", Paul says. "I don't think Edd would be too happy with that though. My bad cooking is a reason why I go there a lot."

Patryk and Paul laugh a bit.

When the two reach their homes Patryk turns to Paul and gently picks up his hand, placing a kiss on it. Paul blinks in surprise, his face going red.

"Well I'll see you around Paul.", Patryk says with a smile as he takes his keys out from his pocket and unlocks the door to his store like nothing just happened.

Paul stood there for a moment, his kissed hand held in his other hand and a smile growing on his face. He felt like one of those people in those stupid movies or shows where there crush touches their hand and they vow to never wash their hand again.

After a moment he realized he must look stupid standing in the middle of the sidewalk and he went to the door of his own shop and turned the knob without thinking and opened the door. His stomach dropped when he he realized that the door was unlocked. He could have sworn he had locked the door before he left.

He stepped inside and switched the lights on.

"Hey there Paul."

Paul jumped and let out a help at the sudden voice.

"H-Hey boss. What are you doing here?", Paul asks the man who was sitting on one of the chairs by the window, a smug smirk on his face.

"Oh don't worry about that now. How was lunch with Patty?", Tord asks as he gets up from his seat and walks over to Paul.

"His name is Patryk and it was nice.", Paul mutters.

"Oh isn't that nice? If you ask me though, he doesn't seem like a good person. Gives off a bad bad vibe.", Tord says and Paul can't help but roll his eyes at this.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?", Tord asks as he narrows his eyes and Paul quickly shakes his head.

"No, of course not sir. I was just looking around for my notebook.", Paul says quickly as he walks over to the counter and looks through the papers on top. 

"Whatever. There's going to be a guy coming over tomorrow. Give him these.", Tord says as he put a yellow envelope on the counter.

"What's in it?", Paul asks.

"That's none of your concern. Just make sure he gets it. Also, don't open the envelope.", Tord says sternly.

"Ok.", Paul says uncertainly as he holds the envelope in his hands.

"Good boy.", Tord says as pats the top of Paul's head. "I'll be back tomorrow night and I expect good results flower boy."

With that Tord leaves the shop with a smirk on his face. Paul sighs as he puts the envelope inside a bucket in the small closet behind the counter and goes back to looking for his notebook where he records his orders. He might as well get some over with.

The next morning Patryk yawned as he got up from his makeshift bed and looked over at his watch he had placed beside him. It was eight in the morning and he had a lot to do before the supplies started coming in that week.

"I should probably clean this place up.", He mutters to himself as he looks around. The carpet upstairs looked to be unsalvageable due to the years of dust and dirt caked in but the wood floor downstairs could be sweeped and mopped. He went downstairs and looked through the few boxes that were still not unpacked and cursed when he found that he didn't have a broom or a mop.

He sighed as he sat down on the floor in front of the boxes and tried to remember if there was any store nearby that might sell cleaning supplies. During his thinking his mind drifted to yesterday. Patryk smiled at the cute blushes that were on Paul's face yesterday, especially after he kissed his hand.

Patryk let out a yawn as he got up from the floor and dusted them off. He quickly changed into some shorts and a T-shirt. He washed his face and smoothed down his hair, frowning in the mirror at his appearance. 

When he was satisfied with how he looked he slipped on his shoes and headed next door.

Patryk looked through the glass door of the flower shop and saw Paul behind the counter. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and didn't seem to notice he was at the door.

Patryk opened the unlocked door and walked over the counter.

"Good morning.", Patryk says to the other with a smile.

"Oh, good morning.", Paul says in surprise. He didn't notice the other walk in. Patryk's smile drops a little at this and he notices the tired look on Paul's face. There were more bags then usual under Paul's eyes and his pupils looked unfocused.

"Did you not sleep well last night?", Patryk asks and Paul shrugs with a small smile.

"Is it that noticeable? I was just up late working on some orders.", Paul says with a yawn.

"Hm, make sure you don't overwork yourself.", Patryk says a bit concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Was there something you needed?", Paul asks and Patryk nods.

"Oh yeah, do you happen to have some cleaning supplies I can borrow? I just need a broom, mop, and stuff.", Patryk asks.

"Yeah, I should have some.", Paul says as turns around and opens a door behind him and opens it. It was a messy closet that seemed to have a lot of supplies including cleaning stuff.

"Here you go.", Paul says as he takes out a bucket and puts some cleaning supplies in it sleepily and hands the bucket, a mop, and a broom to Patryk. "Do you think you can carry all of it?"

"Yeah, it's not that much. Thanks for letting me borrow them. I'll return them later.", Patryk says with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem.", Paul says a bit quietly as he tries not to stare at the other's smile.

Paul sighs quietly as the other leaves with his cleaning supplies. He was a bit upset that Patryk left so soon.

"At least he said he'll come back later.", Paul thought and he shook his head to clear the thought. Paul thought that Patryk was amazing but he knew that the other was out of his league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never :)


	5. You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul messes up

Paul continued on with his day without a problem. He had caught up on some big orders and had nothing but customers getting flowers for their lovers that day.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day.", Paul said as he handed a man his receipt and change. When the man said a quick "Thanks" and walked out, Paul noticed someone outside the shop. The person outside wore a purple hoodie and was standing there watching Paul through the window. Paul tried not to stare back.

After a while the man walked into the shop.

"Give me the envelope.", The man says as he walks up to the counter. Under the hoodie Paul can see a blonde haired man with a butt chin and cold blue eyes.

"Hold on a minute.", Paul said as he looked in the closet where he left the envelope. His heart sank when he realized that the bucket he had put the envelope in was the one he had given to Patryk.

"Do you have it or not?", The man says impatiently. "I have places to be."

"I-I need to do something really quick.", Paul says quickly as goes to the door. The purple hooded man quickly grabs Paul's wrist before he could turn the knob of the door.

"Listen buddy, you can't run away if you don't have it.", The man says.

"I know where it is. I j-just need to-", Paul says quickly but stops when the man squeezes his wrist hard.

"You know, the Green Leader won't be too happy about this.", The man said and with that he let go of Paul's bruised wrist and walked out of the flowershop.

Paul's heart started beating rapidly as he watched the man walk away. He messed up. He messed up bad.

"Sh-Shit.", He says as he runs out of the store and knocks on Patryk's door. Maybe he could still get the envelope before the man walks away.

He knocked on the door twice and then three times but there was no response.

"Oh god.", He said to himself. The realization of what he just did sank in. Tord was going to be angry with him, really angry. He just failed to give something that was meant for the Green Leader. 

Paul went back inside the shop and locked the door behind him, turning the open sign to show that he was closed. He went to the back room and took out two cigarettes, cursing under his breath when it took two tried to light them both with his shaking hands.

Tord was coming later that day. Tord doesn't get too happy with mistakes. The last time he failed the Red Leader he got some hard punches to the face. It was hard to see through both of his swollen black eyes back then.

Paul shudders as he takes a smoke from both cigarettes at once. He needed to calm down.

After a while of uneasy bouquet making and taking the thorns off of flowers Paul went through half of cigarettes. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and gulped when he saw that it was getting later.

He sighed as he got another vase. He needed to calm down. The Red Leader might understand. Everyone makes mistakes right? Then again, the Red Leader didn't get to where he is by being so understanding. Maybe he'll finally leave Paul alone after this mistake.

Paul got some red and orange flowers, arranging them from lightest to darkest. He hoped Patryk would like it.

After a while of arranging the flowers he heard a knock on the door. He peaked out of the back room and saw that he was at the door. A lit cigar was in one of his hands.

Paul sighed as he walked over to the door. He might as well get this overwith.

Paul unlocked the door and Tord walked in.

"It's rude to lock the door when you know that someone is coming.", Tord says with a smile.

"Sorry about that.", Paul says quietly. Tord raises an eyebrow.

"Did you give the letter to the man. I hope you didn't open it like I said not to.", Tord says with narrowed eyes.

"I lost the letter.", Paul blurts our and Tord blinks in surprise. The words seemed to sink in the red hooded man and a look of anger was on his face.

"What do you mean you lost it?", Tord demanded angrily.

"I put it in a bucket and I accidentally gave the bucket to Patryk earlier because-"

Paul was interrupted by a hard slap to his cheek.

"Fuck! Of course that stupid guy was involved. How could you just give it to him?", Tord yells.

"It was an accident.", Paul says.

"An accident? Listen flower boy, you can't make mistakes when you're working for me understand?", Tord asks.

"Yes, I know I'm sorry.", Paul says as he looks down. Tord's face softens up a bit but then gets angry again.

"And another thing. I don't want you to talk to Patryk anymore. He's obviously distracting you.", Tord says and Paul's eyes widen.

"No.", Paul says. Tord's eyes widen in surprise at the retaliation. 

"What do you mean no? I told you not to see him so your not going to see him.", Tord says.

"You can't do that though. I can see whoever I want, you don't own me.", Paul says with pent up anger. Tord grabs hold of Paul's jaw and forces the other to look at him in the eye.

"You might not realize this Paul but you are mine. You were mine since the first time we met. I'm not afraid to paint that pretty face of yours in your own blood. Or maybe I could kill Patryk?", Tord asks and Paul feels shivers go down his spine.

"No, please leave him alone.", Paul says. Tord kicks Paul's legs and with a yelp Paul hits his head on the hard floor. Paul groans as he tries to get up but he feels Tord's foot pushing his chest back down.

"I don't like your attitude today flower boy. I think I need to teach you a lesson, huh?", Tord asks.

"I'm sorry, I-", Paul says but screams when he feels a burning in his arm. He winced when he saw that Tord was pushing the end of his cigar into Paul's arm.

"You're mine. No one else's.", Tord says into Paul's ear. Before Paul could respond back Tord's lips were against his. Tord bit down on Paul's lips and when Paul opened his mouth in surprise Tord put his tongue in Paul's mouth.

Paul could feel the tongue in his mouth and he felt like retching. He never had a kiss before. Paul pushes Tord away and tries to get up again but Tord pins him down again, holding both of Paul's hands above his head.

"Where are you going flower boy? The fun just started.", Tord says with a smile. Paul feels tears well up in his eyes.

"I don't want this.", He chokes out. His throat felt like it was tightening and his lungs felt like they weren't working right.

Tord looks at Paul. His eyes widen when he sees the tears rolling down his cheek. 

"Fuck!", Tord says as he kicks Paul in the side over and over again. Paul curled into a ball, trying desperately to protect himself from the harsh kicks.

Tord spit on him and stopped kicking him.

"Get up!", Tord yells and with shaky legs Paul slowly gets up, clutching onto the side of the counter for support. Tord let's out a sigh.

"I care about you flower boy, that's why I'm doing this. Now that you learned your lesson you're a better person.", Tord said. His eyes softened as he looked at the crying man. Paul's lips were bloody and bruised and they matched the bruise starting to form on Paul's cheek and his bloody nose.

"Th-Thank you sir.", Paul says between labored breathing. He wanted Tord to leave. Tord seems to like this and smiles.

"No problem pup. I'll be back tomorrow night. We're going to go out and get pizza ok?", Tord says and Paul just nods, refusing to meet the other's eyes.

"Go to sleep flower boy and remember what I said earlier.", Tord says as he kisses Paul's lips again. Paul shudders at the kiss.

Paul says nothing as he watches Tord leave the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. No Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patryk finds Paul injured and Paul wants no questions.

"Hmm. That should do.", Patryk mutters to himself with a satisfied grin as he leaned the broom against the wall. He had swept up most of the dust and trash off of the wooden floor on the first floor. He looked at the floor and frowned slightly at the dirt and grime still caked onto the floor on some parts. He was going to have to use a mop to get that stuff off.

Patryk goes to the corner of the room where he had left the rest of the cleaning supplies, picking up the bucket and taking it upstairs to fill it up with water.

When he got to the washroom he took the bottles of cleaning substances out from the bucket, not noticing yellow envelope sitting at the bottom.

Patryk whistles some song he had heard on the radio the other day that he couldn't quite remember the words to as he places the bucket under the sink's faucet and waits for the bucket to fill up.

His mind drifted off to his neighbor as he listened to the rushing water. He felt kind of bad for coming in so suddenly and asking for stuff so early in the morning. Paul had looked so tired too. Patryk decided that he'd make it up to him later.

When the bucket was filled Patryk turned the sink off and frowned at the water, noticing that there was something at the bottom.

He put his hand through the slightly cold water, grasping at something that felt soggy and pulling it out of the bucket.

It was a soggy piece of paper. It was falling apart slightly and it looked like it used to be an envelope. Patryk winced at the sight, silently hoping that the envelope wasn't important.

Patryk placed the envelope at the edge of the sink in hopes that the envelope would dry ok. He went downstairs with the bucket in his hand and a feeling that he had done something horribly wrong growing in his chest.

Patryk ignored the feeling as he mopped the floors. After a while his arms grew sore and the floor at least looked better than before. With tired steps and a loud yawn Patryk went upstairs and plopped down onto his makeshift bed, closing his eyes as he wrapped his body around the small blanket and falling asleep.

When Patryk later opened his eyes he lazily reached over to the softly ticking watch on the floor beside his sleeping bag. He jumped up when he saw the time. It was pretty far in the evening, the sun already set and the time was ten o' clock.

Patryk frowned slightly when he heard a loud slam. He looked one of the windows and saw that man that Paul hanged around with walking down the street. Patryk could hear a string of curses leaving the hooded man's mouth through the open window.

Patryk noticed that the lights to Paul's shop were still on and he suddenly remembered what he had said to Paul earlier.

Patryk fumbled around in the slightly dark building, rounding up the cleaning supplies he had borrowed and the still slightly damp yellow envelope. After slipping on his gym shoes with both of his hands full he went out of the door and went nextdoor.

Patryk distributed all of the items he was carrying to his right hand so he could knock on the door with his left. 

After a while of knocking with no answer Patryk saw Paul's head slowly peak out from behind the slightly opened door of the back room. Patryk smiled and waved to his friend and Paul seemed to flinch at this simple gesture.

"Come in.", Patryk barely heard Paul's voice say. An alarm seemed to ring in the back of Patryk's mind. Paul's voice sounded more rough and scratchy than usual.

Patryk opened the door, carefully placing the cleaning supplies on the floor next to the counter and walked over to the now open door to the back room.

Patryk gasped at the sight of the other man before him. Paul's cheek was a nasty shade of purple and there was dry blood underneath his nose. There were fresh tear streaks on both of his cheeks and his eyes looked like they were holding back an ocean.

"What happened?", Patryk asked as he quickly went over to the other. 

"Nothing.", Paul said quietly between labored breaths. He was clutching at his side and his other hand was grabbing the edge of the doorway like he might fall without the support. His eyes seemed to be glued on the ground and refused to look at Patryk.

"Who did this to you? Was it that red hooded guy?", Patryk asks as he recalls seeing the man walking out of the shop. Rage was building up inside of Patryk.

"Patryk, please.", Paul says suddenly as he looks up. Tears were spilling out of his eyes and he was biting his bruised lips. "I'm fine."

"Paul, please tell me who did it. I can make them pay for doing this to you.", Patryk says as he gently places a hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul flinches a bit at the touch.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you..he'll get mad at me. He said he would kill you.", Paul says as he rubbed his eyes with one of his hands.

"What do you mean?", Patryk asks confused.

"Patryk you need to leave.", Paul pleads and Patryk shakes his head.

"I'm not just going to leave you here like this. You're injured and someone did this to you.", Patryk says sternly. He didn't understand why Paul wasn't telling him who did this.

"I'm fine. I've had much worse before.", Paul says grimly as he forces a smile on his face.

"What's wrong with your side?", Patryk asked as he noticed Patryk still clutching to it. Paul quickly drops his hand away from where he was clutching and audibly winces at the loss of support.

"Nothing.", He says through gritted teeth.

"Paul please, I just want to help you.", Patryk pleads but Paul shakes his head. 

"I don't need any help and even if I did I can't get help. People who get too close to me get hurt by him Patryk. I don't want that to happen to you, so please go.", Paul says as he looks away from Patryk. Patryk's gaze saddens at this and he could feel that bubbling rage still boiling inside of him. He had to ignore it for now though. Paul was hurt.

"How about this, I get you bandaged up and I will leave and ask no more questions.", Patryk proposes after a moment of thought.

"Will you leave then?", Paul asks. Patryk nods.

"I..I guess that's ok.", Paul says with a sigh.

Patryk smiles softly at this.

"Thank you. Now where's your medical stuff at?", Patryk asks.

"There's a med kit upstairs.", Paul mutters as he points to the staircase at the corner of the room.

Patryk notices that Paul is still clutching the doorway for dear life and he quickly goes over to the man, gently picking him up and carrying him up the stairs. Paul says nothing at this, a light blush heating up his cheeks as he leans his head against Patryk's chest. He had imagined being in the other's arms once before while daydreaming. He just wished that it didn't have to be in these circumstances.

Paul silently admired Patryk's arm muscles as the other reaced the second floor. 

"Nice place.", Patryk says with a smile as he admires the place. The stairs lead to the living room that had a small blue sofa that was in front of a small TV that was hooked up to a GameCube and Nintendo 64.

Patryk went over to the sofa and gently placed Paul down on it. 

"So where's the med kit at?", Patryk asks.

"It's in the bathroom. There's a door in my room that leads to the bathroom.", Paul says as he points to a door behind him.

"Ok, I'll go get that now. Maybe I'll even raid your underwear drawer while I'm at it.", Patryk says with an exaggerated wink and Paul covers his hands with his face and groans, a small smile spreading on his face.

Patryk chuckles at this and goes to where Paul directed him. Patryk went inside Paul's room, the door closing behind him.

It was a pretty small room. It had a bed, a dresser, and a small bedside table. Patryk saw the door that lead to the bathroom but bit his lip as he went over the dresser.

On top of the dresser there were framed photos. One of them looked like Paul when he was younger with what looked like his family. The other framed picture was a of a drawing that looked like Paul except he was wearing with what looked like his red turtleneck with some sort of blue army uniform on top of it. On closer expection the signature that said 'Edd' was scrawled in slight cursive at the corner.

The last picture was of Paul and that guy. The guy had his arm around Paul's shoulder and was smiling. Paul was smiling too. He looked happy.

Patryk stepped away and went into the bathroom. He didn't want to invade Paul's privacy anymore, especially when Paul was injured.

Patryk stepped inside the bathroom and found the med kit under the sink. He took the med kit and went over to Paul who was still sitting down on the couch, his eyes half lidded like he was about to fall asleep.

"I got it.", Patryk said as he sat next to Paul. "First things first, let me check your side.", Patryk says.

Paul nods and hesitantly lifts up his shirt. Patryk has to bite down on his lip to keep from yelling. 

There were dark bruises of different shades littering Paul's side and some of his chest. 

"Paul..", Patryk says pleadingly. He just wanted some answers.

"You said you wouldn't ask questions. I'm sorry.", Paul says.

"You're right, I did say that. It's ok.", Patryk says as he takes a deep breath. He couldn't get mad at Paul. He needed to save his anger for the bastard that did this to him.

"I don't think there's anything you can do about these..", Paul says.

"What if you have a broken rib? Shouldn't you go to the hospital if it hurts so much?", Patryk asks worriedly.

"No!", Paul says suddenly but then coughs and quiets his voice down. "No, I can't do that. It doesn't hurt that bad anyways."

Patryk frowns at this but says nothing. Patryk opens up the med kit and takes out some wipes. He gently wipes away the dry blood underneath Paul's nose and sighs. Patryk gets up and goes to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets until he finds a cup and he fills it with water.

"Here, take these. They should help with the pain.", Patryk says as he hands Paul the glass of water and two pills.

"Thanks.", Paul says and he swallows both of the pills down with the water.

"Well that's all I can do. I don't know how to treat bruises.", Patryk says apologetically.

"It's fine. Thank you.", Paul says with a small smile.

"Well I should probably go.", Patryk says.

"Wait!", Paul says suddenly and Patryk looks at him confused.

"Can you please carry me to my bed?", Paul asks flusteredly.

"Of course.", Patryk says with a smile. He gently picks the other up and brings him to his room, gently placing him on the bed and placing the cover over him.

"Goodnight Paul.", Patryk says.

"Goodnight Patryk. Thank you for everything. I don't think we can talk anymore though.", Paul says sadly.

"Don't be so sure of that. I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you.", Patryk says.

"Please don't. He's coming over tomorrow.", Paul says quietly.

"That's even more reason for me to come. I'll beat his ass.", Patryk says.

"No, please don't mess with him. He has a lot of power.", Paul says.

"Well this is no fair.", Patryk says and Paul raises an eyebrow.

"What exactly is unfair?", He asks.

"I can't ask any questions but you're making me more curious.", Patryk says and Paul smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I am being serious. He will hurt you if he knows that you're here right now.", Paul says.

"Well he doesn't, and he won't know.", Patryk says. "You look exhausted. Get some sleep."

"Ok.", Paul says with a yawn. He closes his eyes and in about thirty seconds he's snoring softly.

Patryk writes a quick note and leaves it on the bedside table. After placing a glass of water on the bedside table and kissing Paul's forehead softly he leaves the flowershop, the door locked behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was longer than usual! Thanks for reading.


	7. All Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord and Paul go out for pizza.

A loud beeping noise cuts through the air and Paul groans as he slowly sits up and turns the manually set alarm clock at his bedside.

He winces as he gets up, the cheap painkillers from the corner store already starting to wear off.

Paul notices a folded piece of paper next to the alarm clock and he picks it up, unfolding the slightly bent paper.

"Dear Paul,  
I don't know exactly what's going on but I'll find out eventually. I'll come and see you tonight like I promised.  
-Patryk"

Paul frowned at the letter. What if Tord came that night? He felt nauseous the more he thought of the possibilities.

Paul crumpled up the piece of paper and sadly threw it in the trash.

 

It takes longer than usual but Paul manages to get some new clothes on. He decided to just wear some jeans and his red turtleneck.

He goes into the bathroom and bites his lip when he looks in the mirror and looks at his appearance. That awful bruise of purple and blues was still on his cheek. The events of what happened yesterday play through his mind and he feels like banging his head against the wall when he remembers that Tord is coming back later.

It hurt to walk and turn. There was a dull pain in his chest and side every time he breathed and his body was yearning to just climb into bed and sleep until everything was better. That wasn't an option though. He had a flower shop to run.

Paul chugs down a cup of hot black coffee, ignoring the way his taste buds seemed to burn off a bit. He wanted to forget the taste of Tord's tongue.

After finishing his coffee and brushing his teeth, Paul takes a deep breath and slowly goes down the stairs, each step causing a sharp pain to shoot up his spine.

When he gets downstairs he goes over to the door and flips the sign to open. He goes by the counter and waits.

The next six hours were a pain. Literally.

Paul tried to hold back winces and gasps of pain as he showed some people some bouquets. He felt exhausted.

At two o'clock in the afternoon there was no customers in the shop and Paul who had pulled one of the chairs by the counter was beginning to doze off until he heard the sound of the door opening.

Paul stood up, about to smile and greet the customer until his eyes locked onto the person who just entered the shop.

"Hello. I told you I'd come back didn't I?", Tord says with a smile.

"I-I just didn't think you'd come so early.", Paul forces out after a moment. "The shop isn't even closed yet."

"Well then close it. I got plans later and I told you we were going to go out to eat together so we have to do it now.", Tord says impatiently. 

Paul was about to object but flashes of yesterday play through his mind and he keeps his mouth shut. 

"Ok. Let me just do some things first.", Paul says slowly, trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Fine. Just be quick about it.", Tord says and Paul nods back.

Paul writes a quick apology note for closing early again and tapes it to the door. He then puts his wallet in his pocket, trying to ignore the fact that Tord's eyes were on him the whole time.

"I'm ready.", Paul says and Tord smiles.

"Finally. Let's go.", Tord said as he holds out his hand. Paul hesitates before holding the hand. Tord seems pleased with this and leads the way, the two walking out of the shop.

On their way Paul looked at Patryk's house and he felt horrible. He didn't want to get Patryk involved with this. Paul was already to deep in it to get out but he saw no reason to drag Patryk in too.

Paul quickly looks away from Patryk's house when he catches Tord looking at him slightly annoyed. Paul struggled to keep up with Tord's step.

Paul let's out a wince and stops when the pain in his side gets too strong.

"You're in pain.", Tord says as he stops also. He looks at Paul, his face blank.

"I-I'm fine.", Paul says as he catches his breath and the pain starts to dull.

"You know I don't like being lied to.", Tord says. "Let me help you."

Paul looks at Tord confused. He was about to ask what Tord meant but instead let out a surprised squeak when Tord suddenly picks him up.

Tord adjusts Paul's weight in his arms, one of his arms hooked under Paul's knees and the other supporting his back.

"You don't have to do this.", Paul says quickly.

"I want to do this. Besides, I need a workout.", Tord says with an amused smile as he looks down at Paul.

People give them weird looks as Tord walks with the other in his arms. After a while Paul hides his face in Tord's chest and Tord chuckles.

"Embarrassed?", He asks. Paul says nothing back.

Tord smelt like cigars and gunpowder, which smelt nothing like Patryk. Tord wasn't very gentle either. He held the other close to him and held him so tightly that it hurt. It was uncomfortable and weird. When Patryk held him in his arms he felt like everything. When Tord held him in his arms he felt like a trophy.

"Where are we going?", Paul asks.

"We're going to that pizza place..I've been meaning to go there for a while and I know that you like it.", Tord says. He looks as if he's thinking intently on something.

When they finally get to the pizza place Tord quickly drops Paul down onto one of the seats and sits right next to him. The place wasn't as crowded as usual due to it being in the middle of the weekday. There was just two guys talking at one table and man in a blue hoodie at another table across the room. At first look Paul thought it was Tom but his hoodie was darker and he could see the man's hair was more flat under his hood.

"Hello there Paul! What can I get both of you guys?", Matt says as he walks up to the table.

"Hey Matt.", Tord says and Matt looks at Tord confused for a second but then smiles.

"Oh, you must be another fan!", Matt says excitedly and Tord frowns a bit at this.

"No, it's me, Tord. Remember?", Tord asks. Matt thinks for a bit but then shakes his head.

"Sorry but I can't keep track of all of my fans when there's so many of them. I can give you a signed autograph if you want?", Matt asks with an apologetic look.

Tord looks at Matt with a look of hurt for a moment but then quickly covers it up with a convincing smile.

"That won't be necessary.", Tord says.

"Oh well, your loss. Say Paul, where did your boyfriend go?", Matt asks with a smile and Paul's eyes widened. Tord grabs onto Paul's hand under the table and holds it tightly.

"Me and Patryk were never a thing.", Paul said as he tried to get his hand out of Tord's but then stopped when he realized that Tord wasn't planning on letting go.

"Aw, that's a shame. You seemed to really like him.", Matt says.

"Can we order already?", Tord snaps.

"Geez, sorry. What would you both like.", Matt says as he gets his pen and small notepad ready.

"We would like a medium pizza with mushrooms, sausage, and green peppers.", Tord says.

"Alright and what would you like to drink?"

"Two Mellow Yellows."

"Alright, coming right up.", Matt says as he finishes writing the order and walks away.

There was a tense silence as the two sat together. Tord looked around the room, looking at all the drawings with a blank look on his face.

The two didn't say anything while they waited, Tord just muttering something under his breath sometimes or asking Paul questions.

"So what did you and Patryk do while you guys were here?", Tord asked.

"We just talked about his shop and ate.", Paul says with a shrug.

"Good.", Tord mutters.

Paul feels agitated inside. Tord wasn't even mentioning what he did yesterday. He wasn't saying sorry or he didn't mean it like he used to do when he hit Paul. Those fake and empty apologies made Paul have at least some tiny hope that he can latch onto.

After a while Matt comes over with the food and sets it down on the table.

Tord immediately starts wolfing some of the pizza down and Paul just looks down.

"Aren't you hungry?", Tord asks Paul and Paul shakes his head. Paul was really hungry but he didn't like peppers or sausage so he just sipped on the drink that Tord had ordered him.

After a while of Tord eating and Paul wishing he was somewhere else, Tord asks for a container to take the pizza to go and the two leave.

"You know, it was your fault.", Tord says when the two get back.

"What do you mean?", Paul asks confused.

"What happened yesterday. You expect an apology right? Well I don't apologize for things that aren't my fault. If anything I helped you.", Tord says as he takes out a cigar. Paul balls his hands into fists at his sides, his nails digging into the palm of his hand.

"How?", Paul asks.

"Well you're less likely to make those stupid mistakes again.", Tord says as he takes a smoke. Paul let's his fists uncurl.

"I guess you're right.", He mutters and Tord smiles at this.

"I know. I have to go now flower boy. Remember what I said.", Tord says. Paul doesn't have the energy to nod back.

Tord grabs Paul's jaw and makes his lips meet the others. Paul doesn't even fight the other when he feels that tongue against his lips.

After a while of feeling Tord's tongue roam around in his mouth Paul couldn't breathe. He pushes Tord away and gasps for breath when they are apart.

"Hmm, I guess we'll have to work on that more huh?", Tord says with a grin. He gives Paul one final kiss on his lips and leaves the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh trust me guys, this is the calm before the storm :)


	8. He's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by and nothing has changed.  
> It only gets worse.

Patryk hated the guy in the red hoodie with all of his being. He forgot his name a while ago due to the fact that he didn't really plan on being friends with him or anything. He didn't even know the man's name but he hated him. He just knew that he was the guy who hurt Paul. It was the only logical explanation. The man was the only one there the night Paul got hurt.

Patryk was just whistling a tune as he set up some things in the shop. Tomorrow was going to be the day his first shipment of supplies come. 

There was a lot of dust in the air so Patryk went over to the window and opened it, hoping some dust will get out through it. He was about to turn around and go back to doing his work when he saw something through the window that made his heart beat faster and his eyes narrow.

It was the man in the red hood and he was walking with Paul. The man was holding Paul's hand as they walked and Paul appeared to be slightly limping each step. Paul looked unhappy and scared.

Patryk felt like storming out and beating the man to pulp. He felt like giving the man so many bruises that he couldn't even move without feeling pain. But he didn't. He remembered what Paul said yesterday and stayed put, watching as the two enter the flower shop.

After a while of staring intently out the window and holding his breath at times because he didn't want to miss anything that couldn't be heard over his breathing, the man walks out with a smug smile on his face. Oh how Patryk wished to wipe it off.

When the man was out of sight Patryk quickly went out if his shop, passing a blue hooded man as he knocked on Paul's door.

Paul who was staring blankly at the wall blinks when he hears the knock and walks over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Hello.", Patryk says as he forces a smile. Paul's eyes widen.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come, he could still be close by.", Paul says frantically.

"It's fine he's gone. I made sure.", Patryk says and Paul looks confused.

"How do you…", Paul says and Patryk shrugs.

"Paul, it's pretty obvious that the guy with the red hood is the one who did it. Which is why I'm going to make him pay the next time I see him.", Patryk says and Paul sighs.

"Patryk..please. You can't just beat up the Red Leader it's impossible-"  
"He's the Red Leader?", Patryk interrupts.

Paul realizes what he just said and puts a hand over his mouth.

Fear invades Patryk's mind. Not fear that he's on the Red Leader's shitlist but fear for Paul. Everybody in the country at least heard of the Red Leader once in their life. The hushed whispers about another dead body found with The Red Leader's symbol painted on them with their own blood or someone who bought drugs from them. The Red Leader pulled the strings to a hush hush operation that the cops can't even uncover. Some people say that he pays the cops to keep quiet.

"Paul. You can't be around him anymore. If he really is The Red Leader than he's a sick bastard. He could hurt you really bad.", Patryk says as places a hand of Paul's shoulder.

"I…I just..", Paul says as he struggles to find the right words. He stays silent and then speaks again. "Come inside."

Paul steps aside from the doorway and Patryk walks in and closes the door behind him.

"You just what Paul?", Patryk asks a little aggravated.

"I just can't escape him. He's everywhere. I can move across the country and he'll be there at the new shop I picked out with that same condescending smile. And sometimes..sometimes I don't want to leave him.", Paul says as he looks down and Patryk's heart sinks.

"What do you mean by that? You don't like him do you?", Patryk asks.

"I think I used to but right now I don't think I do.", Paul says as he runs a hand through his hair. 

"Paul what if he hurts you again?", Patryk asks. Paul looks straight into Patryk's eyes and the words he say makes Patryk's blood turn cold.

"Then maybe I deserved it."

Patryk couldn't believe what he just heard. That suck bastard. He was putting things inside of Paul's head. He was making Paul think that this was his fault. Fury ran through Patryk's veins.

"Don't ever say that again! You don't deserve to be hurt. You deserve much better.", Patryk says and tears well up in Paul's eyes.

"Can we please not talk about this right now? I don't feel so good.", Paul mumbles as he takes out a cigarette and with shaking hands lights it with a lighter.

"Ok. You must be still sore from yesterday right?", Patryk asks and Paul nods.

"Well we should get you some painkillers to help with that.", Patryk says and Paul just shrugs.

The next few weeks went in a pattern.

On some days Tord would go to the flowershop. He would either give Paul something to give to somebody or just come to see him.

Paul would savor the moments when they just talked. No touching or yelling, just talking. Tord did most of the talking but Paul was ok with this. He didn't really feel comfortable with the other.

But talking was rare. It usually was just sloppy kisses, unwelcomed touches, or yelling that sometimes followed something worse. It was this awful cycle that he couldn't escape. There was always Patryk though.

Patryk would visit every night even when he was busy with setting up his shop that was going to open soon. He would come and talk to Paul, watch a movie with him and make him feel better after a particularly bad day. The time he spent with Patryk was always the highlight of his day.

"I still don't see why you let him treat you this way..", Patryk once said while the two sat together at about midnight.

Paul says nothing at this. His lip twitching a little as if he wants to open his mouth and say something but nothing is said. He just continues to stay focused on the notepad he was doodling on.

"We can take him in together. We can put him in jail.", Patryk tries again. Paul looks up from his drawing.

"We can't do that. He has a lot of money and he uses it his advantage. He's not afraid to bribe the police when he's in a pinch.", Paul says.

"Paul, it almost seems like you don't want to do anything at all about this.", Patryk says. 

"Of course I do! I just..I just don't know what to do. I don't want him to go to jail or die. I just want him to be like how he used to be.", Paul says.

"How he used to be?", Patryk asks confused.

"He used to act much nicer when we first met. Of course he'd have his slip ups where he would lash out at me but it was ok back then. I just don't know anymore.", Paul says as he puts his head in his hands.

Patryk sighs and hugs the conflicted man.

"I don't know him. I really don't want to know him quite frankly. I do know that people change and when they do they never go back to their old selves. I think it's maybe time to move on Paul.", Patryk says.

"What do you mean 'move on'?", Paul asks and Patryk sighs.

"Paul..You love him don't you? Or at least you love the old him. But that guys not coming back. He's gone and he's hurting you. He's taking advantage of you and that's wrong.", Patryk says.

"Stop acting like you know everything about me. I don't want to talk about this anymore.", Paul says suddenly.

"What am I supposed to do, ignore the fact that someone's abusing my friend?", Patryk says, his voice growing louder.

"Patryk, please."

"Because I can't do that and if you're not going to do anything about it then I will.", Patryk says.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep.", Paul says as he stands up. Patryk was about to say something, maybe yell at him for pushing aside this big problem, but he stops. He already has Tord yelling at him almost everyday.

"Alright. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.", Patryk says as he tries to keep back his anger as he gets up and goes out of the flower shop, unintentionally closing the door a little too hard behind him.

When the cool night air hit him when he was outside he sighed and suddenly felt really bad. He wasn't angry at Paul. He was angry at Tord. He shouldn't be taking his anger out on Paul.

Patryk stays outside for a while, enjoying the nice air and the few stars sprinkling the sky. There was hardly any cars passing by and there was only one person out besides him who wore a blue hoodie across the street.

"I'll apologize tomorrow.", Patryk mumbles to himself as he runs a hand through his hair and goes into his home.

The shop was pretty much ready now. There were shelves full of build it yourself model planes and other aerodynamic flying machines. He wanted to show Paul but Paul was scared of going in the shop.

Patryk frowned to himself. Maybe he could convince Paul tomorrow as an apology or even give him one of the models. 

With this in mind he changes into some jogging pants and falls asleep on his sleeping bag.

Patryk was so deep in his sleep that he didn't wake to the loud sound of glass breaking and the momentary screaming nextdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had writers block. Also, may the fourth be with you and thanks for reading :)


	9. Stay in Your Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I accidentally deleted most of the chapter and had to write it again. It's the middle of the night so it's awful sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> The flower boy was taken in the night

During his coma the flower boy revisited memories that hid deep down in his mind, not quite forgotten but had long been ignored.

Images of smiles and light touches flashed through his mind. That innocent and charming "Good job!" and "Thank you!" that had not been uttered in a way that wasn't obviously mocking in years played through like a the recorder that wouldn't stop.

When had those nice gentle smiles and gratitude go away? He didn't know. It had happened so gradually, so slowly, that he woke up one night and realized that it hadn't always been all mocking phrases and hostility. He rewinded and paused through so many memories and wept because he wanted them back.

That light drizzle had turned into a storm. A storm that hailed and changed unpredictability. He wanted that drizzle back. He wanted to see those rainbows again but the storm just grew and grew over time and had no intention of stopping. So the flower boy went on with this storm with his sturdy umbrella that the storm didn't like, foolishly believing that the storm will one day be that light and refreshing drizzle again that he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Patryk awakened to the sound of police sirens. At first he thought that it was just a police car passing by but the siren lasted a while before stopping.

He let out a yawn as he slowly got out of bed and looked out the window. Through the window he saw two police cars parked right in front of the flowershop. 

Police cars, in front of Paul's flowershop. His mind quickly went to Tord and he prayed to god that the man didn't do anything bad to Paul.

He quickly slipped on the nearest shoes and ran outside, going over to the flowershop.

"Woah there, this a crime scene. Can't get too close.", An officer told him.

"What happened?", Patryk asked.

"We got a call from someone that they heard broken glass and yelling. We came to check it out and we don't see the owner of the shop here. It looks like someone broke in and there was a struggle of some kind. We're pretty positive someone took the owner.", The officer said. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Patryk. I'm his neighbor and friend.", Patryk said.

"I'm officer Todd. We're going to figure out what happened here so don't worry.", Todd said.

Patryk felt like yelling, telling him that it was all Tord's fault but what Paul told him made him go against such thoughts. Tord had the police wrapped around his finger. He can pay them off easily and no one would notice that a mere flowershop owner was gone. No one except Patryk.

Patryk muttered a quick goodbye as he walked away. If the police weren't going to find out what happened to Paul then he will. He'll get his friend back and this time he won't let him get hurt. Not ever again.

He needed information though. He needed to know more about the Red Leader. He was positive that he had something to do with all of this. 

Patryk walked to the people he knew would have some sort of information on the man even if they didn't know that Tord was the Red Leader.

After a walk filled with angry thoughts cursing the Red Leader and worried thoughts hoping his dear friend was okay he made it to his destination.

He knocked on the door of the pizzaria, waiting patiently for an answer.

Suddenly the door opened and Tom stood there, an almost empty bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand.

"What do you want?", The man asked Patryk. His words were a bit slurred and he wobbled a bit on his feet.

"Hey..Can I speak to Edd or Matt?", Patryk asked.

"No, they're sleeping. It's the middle of the night you know."

"Yeah I guess it is. Sorry but this is important.", Patryk says.

"What could you possibly need from us at this hour?", Tom asks.

"Information. I need all the information you got on Tord.", Patryk says and Tom's nonexistent eyes widen at the name. They quickly narrow.

"That commie bastard. He left a while ago. Ditched our idea of getting a pizzaria to go do his own stupid thing.", Tom says as he puts his hand on the doorway so he doesn't fall over.

"What do you know about him?", Patryk asked. He needed to know more.

"That he's an asshole. He's always been, even in highschool. He had people wrapped around his finger. Especially Paul and sometimes Hellucard. He would make Paul do all of his homework and projects in return for nothing. He even stood him up to the prom, that bastard.", Tom says as he takes a swig from the bottle.

"Do you know where he's at?", Patryk asked. He didn't want to hear how much of an asshole Tord had been right now. He needed to get Paul back.

"Hell if I know. Go ask Paul or Hellucard. They still keep in contact I think.", Tom says.

"Hellucard? Who's that?", Patryk asks.

"Bartender. He has dirty blonde hair and works at the only bar in town which is right across the convenience store.", Tom says.

"Alright. Thanks Tom.", Patryk says as he waves goodbye to the drunk. The other offers a small little wave of his own and proceeds to drink inside of the pizzaria.

Patryk felt bad for not telling Tom about what happened but he didn't have time to explain what happened to a drunk guy. He had things to do.

He walked to the bar, his legs aching a bit at all of the walking but he ceased to care about it. He opened the bar door and sure enough the man was with dirty blonde hair was there.

Patryk walked in and saw that nobody was there which was understandable since it was the middle of Tuesday night. The bar was an all night bar though so it was luckily still open to Patryk's relief.

"Hello! How can I help you?", The man asked Patryk.

"You can I help by telling me all that you know about Tord, or should I say the Red Leader.", Patryk said, deciding to be direct. He was tired and just wanted the information as fast as he could get it.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about.", Hellucard said, his smile dropping.

"You know, the man who torments Paul and sells drugs to teenagers when they get off of school?", Patryk said exasperated.

"Sir I don't know what you're-"

"Hellucard, Paul has been taken. I think Tord did it but I need to know where he is.", Patryk said quickly.

"Paul, taken? It was bound to happen eventually. The boss didn't take him though.", Hellucard says.

"How do you know that?", Patryk asks sceptically.

"Why would he steal something that's already his?", Hellucard asks. Patryk digs his nails into the palm of his hand at this statement but stays silent, waiting for the other to go on.

"Since you know the boss and Paul I'll assume that it's alright for me to tell you all this, although the boss might get mad..", Hellucard says with a sigh.

"I work for the Red Leader. I poison or drug the drinks of the poor unsuspecting fools who the boss chooses me to. Paul is the messenger. He delivers packages and stuff to people. He promises everyone safety but we all know by now that it's not true. Someone gets kidnapped at least once a week by an enemy of his. They get tortured for information or are held as hostages. The boss doesn't care though. He calls them weak, says it's there own fault.", Hellucard says.

"So you think that an enemy of his took him?", Patryk asked. Fear crept inside of him and made his breath cut short.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that if Paul was taken it would be by an enemy of the boss's. He his the boss's favorite after all.", Hellucard says.

"Do you think he'll save him?", Patryk asked. If Tord didn't he would himself.

"Who knows? He usually doesn't with others but I feel like Paul has touched the boss's cold and slimy heart in some way."


	10. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no choice

Paul let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust his vision but all he saw was darkness. There was no light in the room. His head hurt so much that almost every fiber in him wanted to close his eyes and fall back into a deep painless sleep but he fought against it as the memories played back.

He woke up to the sound of glass breaking. Someone came into his room with a gun. He tried to fight back but they hit the gun on his head hard until he knocked out.

He winced as he turned his head and looked around the room. Even turning his head hurt.

He attempted to move his hands but found that there was rope around his wrists and ankles that bound him to what seemed like a chair.

His heart started pounding and his heart beat quickened. Where was he?

In the darkness he heard muffled yelling.

"What do you mean you didn't give him the note yet?", A voice yelled.

He heard the murmers of an answer but he couldn't quite make out what the words are.

"You useless piece of garbage! Go deliver the note now!", The same voice demanded.

There was silence for a while after that. Paul tried to stay calm as he waited for something to happen but his heart kept pounding in his chest.

Suddenly he heard the creaking of floorboards and loud footsteps. Paul let out a noise of surprise when a door in the room he was in opened and a dull light shined in.

There was a flick of a light switch that turned on a bright fluorescent bulb above him and he had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light.

Two people stood before him. There was a man who wore a dark green suit who had a gun in his hand a cocky smirk on his face. The other man he recognized immediately.

"You're the man in the purple hoodie.", Paul said as he looked at what definitely was the same man but now he wore a purple vest over a white dress shirt.

"What am I doing here?", Paul asked after a moment of silence. 

"You are in no position to ask questions now are you?", The man in the green suit said. "You're here because we brought you here and that's all you need to know."

"Let me go!", Paul said as he struggled in his restraints and the man snorted in amusement.

"Oh please don't start with that 'let me go' crap. You're here to stay. Unless you get too annoying of course. I'd have to kill you then.", The man in the suit said as he put the gun against Paul's head.

Paul froze in fear and shut his eyes tight at this which made the other snicker and move the gun away.

"Right now I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you don't answer them right I will hurt you, do you understand?"

Paul stayed quiet.

"I said, do you understand?", The man said louder as he slapped Paul hard in the face.

"Y-Yes.", Paul said.

"Good. You work for the Red Leader right?", The man asked.

"That's correct.", Paul choked out. His cheek burned and his head hurt.

"Do you know the Red Leader personally?", The man asked.

"I wouldn't say that..", Paul said and the man snorted.

"Oh really? Is that why he kissed you? You must be his whore then.", The man said and Paul stayed quiet.

"So, since you do know him personally, tell me his real name. No fake aliases. I want to know the real deal.", The man said as he played with the gun in his hands. Paul swallowed.

"I don't know.", He said after a moment of thinking.

"Wrong.", The man said as he slapped Paul again. "Try again."

"Christopher, his name is Christopher.", Paul said.

"Mark?", The man in the suit asked allowed.

"He's obviously lying.", The man who Paul assumed was Mark said without even looking up from the book that he was reading. The man in the suit punched him in the face, hitting his nose. Paul bit his lip to not yell out in pain.

"Listen you asshole. I don't have time for games! Tell the truth or your going to be sorry.", The man in the suit said.

"I-I don't know!", Paul said. He couldn't betray Tord he couldn't. Tord might treat him badly sometimes but Paul deserved it right? Tord had did so much for him and he couldn't betray him.

"You're really looking to get hurt today aren't you?", The man asked with a sigh. He took out a knife from his pocket.

"I will cut off your fingers, one by one, if you do not tell me his name."

"N-No, I don't know his name!", Paul tried to plead.

The man suddenly took the knife and plunged it through his hand.

Paul screamed at the sudden pain. It felt like his hand was on fire. The man kept the knife there, in the middle of his hand. Each tiny movement that Paul could manage in his hand just made the knife tear through more tissue. Tears that he couldn't stop fell from his eyes.

"Now, what is his name?", The man in the suit demanded.

Paul's brain was in a frenzy. His head still hurt and his hand was in searing pain. He couldn't look down at the bloodied hand without having the urge to throw up. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"His name is.."

"Come one, spill it!", The man demanded as he moved the knife in his hand a bit. Paul yelped in pain.

"Tord! His name is Tord!", He said without thinking. He blinked in surprise at his own words. "No, no, I was lying. His name's not Tord it's Todd!"

Eduardo smirked. "What do you think Marky? Tord sound about right?"

"Judging by his reaction, he was telling the truth.", The blonde says.

"Well then, we're done for now. That wasn't too hard was it?", The man asked Paul. Paul didn't answer. He just stared at the dirty tiled floor stained in blood. He betrayed Tord. He failed him. He was going to be so angry with him.

"I'll be taking this.", The man in the suit said as he took the knife out of his hand. Paul gasped at the pain. More blood poured out if his hand.

"Eduardo! I delivered the note!", A man said as he came in with a proud smile.

"You idiot! Don't call me by my real name in front of people besides me and Mark!", Eduardo yelled and the man who wore a blue dress shirt cowered in fear.

"So you plan on keeping him alive after all?", Mark asked as he looked up from his book.

"To some extent. And stop reading your books and go so something useful buttchin.", Eduardo says annoyed. Mark sighs as he folds the edge of the page he's on and closes the book as he walks our of the room.

"And you!", Eduardo says as he points to the man in the dress shirt. "Keep an eye on eyebrows over here!"

"Yes, boss!", The other says.

Eduardo leaves the room, muttering something about how stupid the other is.

When the door is shut the man in the dress shirt looks at Paul and his eyes sadden.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, it looks like that hurts..", The man says as he points to the injured hand. 

Paul looks up from the floor and at the man.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Jon. Your name is Paul right?", Jon asks.

Paul slightly nods, the movement making his head hurt.

"It's nice to meet you.", Jon says as he offers a smile.

"I want to go home.", Paul whimpers.

"I'm sorry but you can't right now.", Jon says sadly and Paul weeps.

"Oh no, please don't cry! I'll get you something to eat. Would you like that?", Jon asks. Paul doesn't answer as he continues to cry.

"It'll be alright, you'll see. Everything will be alright..", Jon said. He knew that this wasn't true though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated this feeling that Paul gave him

Kidnappings of his underlings were something that Tord hardly batted an eye over anymore. He'll get a report saying that someone had been kidnapped and he'll roll his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with such things.

Except for now.

It was five in the morning. The police had cleared the scene of the crime a while ago, the evidence was taken and the area was marked off by yellow tape. 

Tord went under the tape and walked into the flowershop he had walked in many times before, his mind confused and his heart numb.

There were pieces of glass on the floor. The tiny pieces unnoticed as the man walked through the shop. He went up the stairs and opened the door to Paul's bedroom.

The bed was unmade and things that used to be on the dresser were knocked on the floor.

When Tord saw the empty bed that was in the empty house his mind finally registered that Paul was taken. He was gone.

He hated this weakness. This weakness he had with Paul. Paul wasn't supposed to effect him like this. It always made him angry, always made him lash out. It was all Paul's fault, he deserved what he got. At least that's what Tord would tell himself when a look of hurt would come on Paul's face after he lashed out. Yeah, all of his fault.

He looked at the bed and saw something that he didn't notice before.

It was an envelope that had the unmistakeable symbol of a bitter rival. It was The Neighbors symbol.

Tord cursed as he picked up the envelope. He ripped it open and got the paper out inside out of it, unfolding it and scanning the contents.

"Red Leader,

We have your little flower boy. Go to the address on the back of this paper with a million dollars if you want him back. If you don't come soon you might not find him all in one piece.

Fuck you,  
-The Neighbors"

Tord sighed. The neighbors, a bitter rival gang that he has encouraged many times. They were upset that his business was interfering with theirs. He tried to send a negotiation letter to them a while ago but Paul messed that up.

Then it clicked in the Norwegian's mind. All of this was literally all of Paul's fault. Paul got himself in this mess just like he always did. Tord cursed loudly as put the letter in his pocket and stormed out.

He went outside, the cool dawn air surrounding him. He felt angry. He hated Paul. He hated Paul with every fiber of his being. He hated how Paul made his heart flutter. He hated how a Paul would make him smile. He hated how god damn cute the other was. He hated everything about him.

"You!", He heard a familiar voice yell. He looked over to his right to see Patryk pointing at him. He looked angry and tired.

"You stupid, stupid, asshole!", Patryk said as he stomped over to the man. "This is all of your fault!"

"My fault? You must be mistaken. This was all Paul's fault. He put this on himself.", Tord said like he actually believed what he said.

"How dare you! This is all your fault and you know it! Whoever took him took him because of you.", Patryk said and Tord rolled his eyes.

"He knew the risks of working under me."

"You promised him safety. You promised to keep him safe!", Patryk said as he jabbed a finger at Tord's chest.

"I-", Tord started but then stopped and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

"Paul told me.", Patryk said.

"He wasn't supposed to talk to you. I ordered him not to!", Tord said.

"You can't order him not to talk to someone. You tried to isolate him, make him afraid.", Patryk said his voice gradually getting louder.

"I did no such thing!", Tord said.

"Oh really? Well that's exactly what you did. He actually believes that you can become a better person, become this so called person that you used to be but I can see you for what you really are. A monster."

"Shut up! Just shut up!", Tord yells. "You know nothing about me."

"I'm the person who picks up the pieces when you scatter them. The person who makes sure that he eats dinner, the person that makes sure he sleeps. I know exactly who you are through the damage you've done.", Patryk yells. Tord lets out a yell as he takes both of his hands and wraps them around Patryk's throat, pressing hard.

"I am not a monster! I, I don't hurt him. He hurts himself. He hurts himself!", Tord yells and he chokes Patryk.

Patryk takes his hands and bashes Tord in the face, causing him to let go and stumble back. Patryk gasps and takes in air.

"You know what, fine. Don't believe anything I say. Just tell me where Paul is and I'll go get him myself since you're probably not even going to lift a finger to help him.", Patryk says bitterly.

"No, I'm going to go get him."

"Then let me come with."

"You?", Tord snorts. "You'll just drag me down."

"I won't.", Patryk says.

Tord sighs. "Fine. You can come. But if you slip up even a little bit then I won't hesitate to shoot you."

* * *

Paul cried until he ran out of tears, Jon's comforting words doing nothing to help. Jon left after a while and came back in after five minutes with a plate.

"Eduardo says I can't feed you a lot since you weren't very cooperative today.", Jon says as he looks down. "But I think this is enough to still have a good breakfast right?"

Jon carried a small plate that had five crackers on it.   
"I'm not hungry.", Paul said through hiccups.

"Well I'll save it for later then.", Jon said as he sat on the floor in front of the chair that the other was bound to. "You should get some sleep. We did interrupt your sleep earlier."

"I'm not tired.", Paul lied. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and be away from the pain but he was also scared to what he might wake up to.

"Are you sure? You look pretty tired.", Jon insisted.

"Alright..Maybe just a quick nap.", Paul mumbled as he closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. After only a few moments, he fell asleep.

"Good night.", Jon said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than usual. There might not be an update tomorrow since I have some things to do so sorry about that if it doesn't happen. Thanks for reading :)


	12. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all started preparing in their own little ways

"Are you really going to give them a million dollars?", Patryk asked. 

He had followed Tord into a car, taking a seat in in the passenger side as Tord drove.

"Of course not. They won't give Paul back if I give them the money. They'll either keep him to make even more demands or kill us both.", Tord says as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Then what do you plan on doing?", Patryk asked.

"You can walk in the building first and pretend your me and while they put a bunch of bullets in you, I can get Paul and go.", Tord said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny. We should have a plan though, a real one.", Patryk says as he rolls his eyes.

"I do have a plan.", Tord hisses.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, your plan is to go in there and shoot everyone you see isn't it?", Patryk asks and Tord grips the steering wheel harder.

"What's wrong with that plan?", Tord asked skeptically.

"Well for starters, while you're shooting those goons one of them might harm Paul as a result.", Patryk said.

Tord stayed silent, an annoyed look on his face because he knew that the other was right. Patryk would have smirked triumphantly at this but he didn't. Worry clouded his mind and made his heart beat hard nonstop. 

What if they got there and Paul was already hurt or worse. Images of Paul bloodied and bruised entered his mind and made him shudder.

"You know..maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Except we should switch it around.", Patryk said after a moment of hesitation.

"What do you mean?", Tord asked.

"You can go in and distract them while I free Paul. Then we can get out together.", Patryk said and Tord snorted.

"Oh, so you want me to be the bait instead?", Tord asks cynically.

"That's not it, I would go in there and be the bait myself but that would be nonsensical. You have more experience with these kind of things.", Patryk tries to explain.

"But think about it from my perspective. If you be the bait I can get Paul and get you killed without wasting my own bullets. It will knock two birds down with one stone. Of course I can just use a knife but I don't want to get my hoodie more bloody.", Tord said nonchalantly.

"Why do you hate me so much?", Patryk asks angrily. They didn't have time for any of this.

"Because I do! I don't need any other reason.", Tord says and Patryk sighs.

"Whatever. You won't even tell me where we're going. How are we supposed to both make a plan if I don't even know where we're going?"

"Fine, if it will make you stop whining, we're going to an old warehouse about eight hours away.", Tord said.

"Eight hours?", Patryk asked. There's so much that could happen in that span of time.

"Yeah. I could just floor it all the way to get there faster but I don't want to get risked getting caught by those pigs.", Tord says.

"You mean cops?"

"Yeah, those fuckers."

Patryk sighs as he looks out the window. This was going to be a very long ride.

* * *

"Psst, wake up!", Paul heard someone whisper loudly through the subconscious of sleep.

Paul groaned, everything seemed to hurt and he wanted to go back to sleep.

"You have to get up, they're going to come back.", He heard the same voice again. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jon standing next to him with a worried expression on his face.

Paul groaned more, his body aches from being in an uncomfortable position for so long and his head and hand hurt. 

He looked down to see his hand wrapped in a piece of cloth, the cloth already wet from blood. Jon must have did that.

"Thanks.", Paul mumbled. Each word he said seemed to bounce around in his skull and make his head hurt even more.

"No problem. They're going to ask you more questions. You should answer them so you don't get more hurt.", Jon said softly and Paul shook his head. He couldn't betray Tord even more than he already did.

Before Jon could say more those same loud footsteps were heard and the door was opened.

"Heh, you're up? Expected you to knock out as soon as I left.", Eduardo said and Paul said nothing. It was just Eduardo this time. Mark must be busy doing something.

"Not talkative, eh? Well you better break your vow of silence soon because I have more questions for you.", Eduardo says. Paul couldn't take his eyes off the knife that still had his blood on it in Eduardo's hand.

"So, let's talk more about Tord.", Eduardo said with a smirk and Paul felt like he had been slapped. It dawned on him again that he gave this man Tord's name. He felt like crying again but he fought against it, instead staring at the floor with an emotionless expression on his face.

"You're his whore and his messenger so you should know where his based are, is that correct?", Eduardo asks even though he already knows the answer. Paul says nothing, inwardly preparing for the hit that was sure to come.

"Answer me!", Eduardo yelled and Paul jumped slightly at this.

"I don't know anything.", Paul mumbles and Eduardo groans.

"Not this shit again. I don't even need Mark here to tell that that's bullshit.", Eduardo says. "So, let's try this again. Where are his main bases at. Or you can even tell me where small ones are at. Just tell me where one is now."

"I don't know where any of them are.", Paul says.

"Alright, I'll give you one more try.", Eduardo says impatiently. "Where is a base of the Red Leader?"

Eduardo takes his knife and holds it above his right eye.

"I-I", Paul stammers. His heart pounded, he could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of his forehead. He impulsively tried to wipe it but was reminded that he couldn't by the now familiar burn of the rope pressed against his wrist.

"I don't know.", He finally says. 

He tried to prepare himself for what was bound to happen next. He gripped the edges of armrests on the chair he sat in and waited for the pain.

Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next though.

Jon shuddered as he saw all the blood coming from Paul's eye and heard the ear piercing screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it turned out I could fit in writing this chapter after all :) thanks for reading and all the support you guys give this fic. It really means a lot


	13. We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They made it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of boring but bear with me :)

"So you're Paul's boyfriend?", Patryk asked as he picked at some dead peeling skin on the back of his hand.

"I guess you can put it that way? I always viewed it more as an ownership with mutual affection. Boyfriends can call it off when they want but Paul can't do that because he's mine.", Tord said. He never really thought about what to call his relationship with Paul before. 

Patryk frowned at this, a feeling of rage bubbling up and simmering inside but he stopped it before it can grow bigger. He didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Sorry I asked.", Patryk mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "But I don't really agree with you on that mutual affection thing. If you really loved Paul as much as he loved you then you wouldn't hurt him."

"I don't hurt him. I help him not make mistakes again.", Tord said. He glanced over at Patryk and how he curled his hands into fists.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Patty. We have a long drive ahead of us.", Tord said warningly with a smirk

Patryk stayed silent as he looked out the window and watched houses and cars whiz by. Tord was driving pretty fast,about ten above the speed limit so everything outside seemed to be going by pretty fast except it wasn't.

Paul was in danger. He was most likely hurting and all Patryk could do was look out the window of the car as everything outside went by pretty fast but very slow. It felt like torture.

"Don't you have planes or something? You are the Red Leader after all", Patryk asked.

"Of course I do. But do you think it would be a good idea to land in their backyard with a helicopter or a plane? It would alert them so fast that any plan we come up with wouldn't even be able to be carried out.", Tord said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, guess you're right.", Patryk mumbled.

After a while of silence besides air rushing in through the open window and the dull sounds of the car moving Tord puts a CD into the radio, a rock band that Patryk never heard before plays.

After a while of looking out the window and playing through memories he shared with Paul in his mind, Patryk closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

The next thing he knew someone was poking his shoulder roughly.

"Hey Patty, wake up. We're here.", Tord whispers loudly.

Patryk quickly opens his eyes and quickly lifts his head, blinking as he looks out the window.

"Already? I thought you said that it would take eight hours?", Patryk says confused. All he saw outside were trees.

"You slept for a long time.", Tord says.

"I did?", Patryk says mutters as he stretches a bit. "Whatever, where are we? Where is Paul at?"

Tord opens his mouth to say something but shuts it and opens his dashboard, fumbling through garbage and papers until he pulls out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and places it between them. It was a map.

"We're here.", Tord says as he points to a part of the map that was green. "Paul's over here." He moves his finger a bit and points to a clear spot in the map.

"Then why aren't we over there?", Patryk asks irritated.

"So we can sneak in. We'll go around the place through the trees and go in the door in the back of the building.", Tord said as he folded up the map and put it his pocket.

"How do you know there's a door in the back?", Patryk asked.

"Went there before.", Tord said and Patryk didn't bother asking why.

Tord gets out of the car, taking the car keys and hiding them under a rock as Patryk follows suit and also leaves the car.

Tord opens the backdoor and takes out a duffle bag. He opens it, takes out a gun and throws it at Patryk. Patryk barely catches and swears under his breath.

"It's not very smart to throw guns.", Patryk said as he pocketed the gun. Tord shrugs amusedly and takes a gun of his own from the bag before throwing the back back in and locking the car.

"Alright. Let's go get the flower boy.", Tord said out loud as he walked in a certain direction through the large trees, looking back to make sure that Patryk was following him.

They walked on, Tord leading Paul in between trees and tall grass. The place look uninhabited and untouched. Patryk would have doubted that anybody had even been there before if it wasn't for the large building that resembled an abandoned factory getting closer and closer with each step.

After a while of walking they finally made it around the building by going through the trees surrounding it they saw the back door. 

It was unguarded, the wooden door looking innocent and safe to go through.

"Do you think it will be safe to go through?", Patryk whispered to Tord.

"It's not even safe to be anywhere near this building, it could probably collapse at any moment.", Tord muttered jokingly. "But, it is probably our best option right now."

Tord took a deep breath and a determined smile spread on his face. 

"I'll distract them if they find us. You just get Paul.", Tord said. "I'll go in first. You go in a bit later, alright?"

Patryk nods.

"I swear to god if you die before getting Paul I will go to hell and kill you over and over again. Got it?", Tord says as he points his gun at Patryk.

"Got it.", Patryk says. 

Tord nods in approval and lowers his gun. He runs over to the door, getting out a credit card and jamming it in the space between the thing that makes the door locks and turns the handle simultaneously. The door opens and the Norwegian walks in.

Patryk holds his breath and waits in silence. After a while of just listening to the birds chirp and the amplified sound of his heart beating hard in his chest he goes up to the unlocked door and turns the handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, there definitely will be another chapter up tomorrow. I finally found an ending I'm satisfied with :)


	14. He Didn't Realize

He didn't even remember passing out. He didn't remember Eduardo pulling out the knife and his eyeball sliding out with it. He didn't remember Eduardo leaving the eyeball hanging on thin nerves as he cursed and walked away and he didn't remember Jon cut the nerves as his eyeball fall to the floor. He didn't remember any of it. He just faded into a painless and forced sleep that he wished he could stay in forever. But he couldn't.

When he opened his eye he regretted it, the pain suddenly surging all over him at once like a tidal wave.

He moaned and writhed in pain in his confinements, his vision unclear and fuzzy and mind muddled with broken thoughts that he didn't even bother trying to connect.

"You have a fever.", He barely heard Jon say. "I tried my best to bandage your injuries but I don't have any real supplies to work with."

"W-Water.", Paul said as best as he could. His mouth was dry and his lips were cracked.

"He said I couldn't give you water for being uncooperative. I'm sorry.", Jon said sadly.

Paul groaned and shut his eyelids tight and tried to go back to sleep but the pain was too unbearable. When he opened the eyes he looked at the floor splotched his blood and saw it. His eyeball, it seemed to be staring back at him.

He screamed both in pain and realization. He tried to move his hands. He lifted them as much as he could against the rope until it burned and he saw blood. His eye couldn't be gone. That eye looking back at him, it couldn't be his.

"Stop, you're hurting yourself more!", Jon said as he pushed Paul's wrists down as best as he could. 

"P-Please, just let me go.", Paul said between sobs.

"I can't.", Jon said as he looked away from the man.

Paul continued to sob loudly, his cries echoing in the room. He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore and he was just coughing. He coughed and coughed until he started retching.

He looked at his eye and his blood that was on the floor, that was on himself and started to vomit. Digested food from the last time he ate came up his throat and flew out of his mouth before he could stop it. The bile landed on his shoes and his legs, some trailing out of the edge of his mouth.

"Oh dear..", Jon says a he puts a hand over his mouth in surprise. "I'll go get some napkins."

Jon quickly leaves the room and Paul groans.

He was in pain and he couldn't even think clearly. His body felt like it was on fire, the room felt like it was too hot.

He whimpered, tears he wasn't aware that he had left seemed to pour from his lone eye.

He cried and cried, not aware of a door somewhere opening and closing. He didn't know that a man he knew was walking down a hallway, a gun in his hand and a knife in his pocket. This man walked down the hallway and heard a whisper of the crying.

"Paul?", The man called out as he looked around. He went passed each door in the hopes of hearing the sound getting closer and closer, not aware that the sound was coming from below him.

The man found stairs at the end of the hallway and he ran up them.

As Paul cried he wasn't aware of another man walking in. This man kept the gun his pocket and walked down the same barren hallway that was lit by florescent lightbulbs and heard the crying.

The man wanted to call out to Paul but didn't want to get caught by people that might be near by. He just walked through the hallway, his heart beating hard as he concentrated as hard as he could on the sounds he heard.

The man noticed his feet creating an odd sound as they hit the floor with each step. The man crouched on the floor hesitantly and pressed his ear against the floor. He heard the crying louder.

He shot up and was about to run down the hall before he heard the sound of a door opening. The man ran to the door closest to him and went inside of the room it lead to as quietly and quickly as he could. He tried to quiet his breathing as he stepped backwards and had to quickly gain his balance as his foot hit a stair that lead down.

He turned around and saw the staircase leading down, a lone dull light could be seen from where he stood and the crying could be heard better.

The man walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, the small creaking under his feet with each step keeping him from running down.

When he finally reached the bottom he saw that it was another hallway, the only light coming from a small window on one of the doors.

He walked up to door hesitantly and put his hand on the handle of the door. His eyes looked through the small window and the first thing he saw was red.

Paul looked up as he heard the door swing open quickly.

Paul closed his eye tight.

"P-Please, don't h-hurt me no more.", Paul begged.

Patryk looked at Paul with eyes full of horror. He wasn't sure what to look at first. The badly bandaged hand or the the bruises on his face. The strips of cloth covering his eye or the tears that streamed down on his face.

"Paul. Paul, it's me Patryk.", Patryk said as he walked up to the bound man.

"P-Patryk?", Paul asked confused. His feverish mind couldn't comprehend the fact that the man was in front of him.

"Yes. Yes, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here.", Patryk says quickly as he sets to work on the rope that bounded Paul. He took a pocket knife out of his shoe and started hacking at the rope, wincing at the raw wrists and ankles that hid underneath from all the struggling.

Patryk tried his best to ignore the eyeball on the floor as he picked Paul up from the chair and ignored the throw up.

Paul seemed to relax in Patryk's arms, the other glad to be out of the chair.

"Patryk.. I'm tired.", Paul mumbled.

"No,no,no. Stay awake for me. You can sleep when we get back.", Patryk said quickly as he ran up the stairs.

"Finally.", Jon mumbled as he stepped aside from the stairs and let the man run by with Paul in his arms. They didn't even notice him.

Patryk ran through the same hallway as before and ran out the same wooden door. He heard gunshots and yelling above him but he didn't care. He needed to get Paul help.

He ran through the forest, trying his hardest to remember the map that Tord had shown him before and he ran between trees and through tall grass. 

He kept running like someone was chasing after him, trying his best not to move Paul so much in his arms.

"Stay awake, we're almost to the car. We'll get you help.", Patryk said to Paul. Paul groaned in response. He didn't even have the energy to form words anymore.

Patryk's arms started to hurt and his legs started to burn but he didn't stop until he saw the car. 

"Hold on.", Patryk said as he gently laid Paul down on some grass. He went over to the rock and took the set of keys that Tord had put there.

He took the keys and quickly tried each key on the door until one fit in and the door unlocked. He opened the door and quickly unlocked the passenger side.

"Paul! No, please don't go sleep, you lost so much blood.", Patryk said as he went back to Paul who had his eyes closed.

Paul groaned as Patryk gently picked him up and sat him in the passenger seat of the guitar and put his seatbelt on.

Paul closed the door, went into the drivers seat and looked ahead. After a few seconds of contemplation, he started up the car and followed a trail where he saw fresh tire tracks in. This was the right thing to do.

He looked over at Paul, broken and hurt and his regrets seemed to vanish like wind blowing out a candle. Maybe it was right to leave him there. Maybe it was better for everyone, especially Paul.

"We're going to get you help. You'll be ok.", Patryk said aloud to Paul but in reality he was just trying to reassure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	15. Always

"Paul, stay awake!", A familiar voice shouted next to him, a tinge of panic in their voice. He tried to comply, opening his eyelid as much as he could. 

"Tired..", He mumbled sluggishly. He just wanted to leave the pain for a few moments.

"I know you are but please!", Patryk said to him and he grumbled. He could feel the vehicle they were in move fastly, the window slightly put down letting the air hit his face. It felt nice to finally be out of that chair.

"It hurts.", He whined quietly again.

"I.. I'm sure it does Paul. I'm sorry but please. You have to stay awake.", Patryk says and Paul groans as he tries his best to keep his eyes open.

He looked out the window and tried to concentrate on certain things moving by outside the window but it all just made his head hurt even more. The pain managed to make him feel a bit less tired so he continued to look outside of the speeding car.

After a while of the pain of his headache slowly dulling and the fading reassurances from Patryk that he could go to sleep soon he closed his eye and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

He took a smoke from his cigarette, enjoying the comfort that wasn't there that it provided.

"Ah, there you are flower boy!", A familiar voice called out. He looked to his side to find Tord leaning against the brick wall outside of the shop next to him.

"Hello.", Paul said carefully.

"Why hello there. I thought I said none of this.", Tord said as he took the cigarette out of his hand and put it in his own mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry I f-forgot.", Paul stammers as he backs away.

Tord looks at him with his face blank. After a while he closes the space between them.

Paul gasps. There's blood on Tord. Splotches of blood coming out of what looked like gunshot wounds. There were five, one right in the middle of his forehead.

"B-Boss.", Paul said, his eyes widened in horror at the sight.

"Worry about yourself.", Tord said with a smirk.

Paul's vision suddenly became blurry or was it like that the whole time. He looked down at himself, the pain in his hand setting in. 

"I guess they did bang you up, huh?", Tord mumbled. His fists clenched at his sides.

"Well flower boy. I guess this is goodbye.", Tord said as he put a hand on Paul's shoulder, seemingly unaffected about the bullets in him. Paul didn't even flinch. He had this odd feeling that Tord wasn't going to hurt him this time, that he couldn't.

"Where are you going?", Paul asked "Take me with you."

Tord chuckles at this, kissing Paul on the cheek.

"I'm going somewhere where you can't go yet. Don't worry, you'll go there one day but thankfully not yet.", Tord says. "But.. remember this Paul."

"I will always love you and I hate you for it.", Tord says and Paul is so in shock by the words that he forgets to breathe. Tord smirks at this and takes his hand away from Paul's shoulder as he turns around and walks away through the empty town.

Paul stands there, watching as the man that he was afraid of left him alone.

Then he wakes up.

He shoots up, from the uncomfortable bed he lay on and gasps for air.

"Paul.", A voice says in surprise.

He looks to his side to see Patryk there. His eyes were red and shiny and had prominent bags underneath them.

"Patryk.", Paul breathes out. "Where's Tord?"

Patryk's smile drops at this and he stays silent for a while. "How should I know?"

"You mean he didn't go with you?", Paul asks confused. 

"No..I came here by myself.", Patryk says and Paul nods with a sigh. He should have known.

"Thank you Patryk. For everything.", Paul says.

"Anything for you.", Patryk says with a smile.

"Where are we?", Paul asks as he looks around the white walled room.

"A hospital.", Patryk says playfully and Paul rolls his eye.

"What hospital?"

"The closest one I found. You're in pretty bad shape.", Patryk said.

"So..You didn't hear anything from Tord?", Paul asks and Patryk shakes his head. "Oh.."

"Paul maybe it's time to put Tord behind you, find someone new. He's the one that did this to you.", Patryk says.

"He didn't do this to me. I did this to myself.", Paul says and Patryk brushes the hair off of his forehead.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that, ever again.", Patryk says gently as he continues to play with Paul's hair. It reminded Paul of Tord and how he always messed with his hair except this time it wasn't mocking. Just Patryk playing with his hair.

"My eye.", Paul says as he gingerly touches the fresh bandage that covered his eye, his hand shaking slightly.

"Yeah.. there's nothing they could do about that.", Patryk says sadly. He sees Paul's shaking hands and slowly puts the other's hands into his own, holding them gently as he rubs his thumb over the back of the other's hand.

"It's going to be okay now. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Never again.", Patryk says softly and Paul blinks quickly to hold back tears that he could feel welling up in his eye.

"Patryk..", Paul breathes out, the insides of his throat feeling like they're swelling as his urge to let his tears out increases. "You can't promise that. What about Tord?.."

Patryk's breath hitches. He couldn't admit to Paul that he left the other behind. He couldn't admit that he left Tord alone with those dangerous people. He couldn't admit that it was Tord who brought them there to rescue Paul. He hated Tord so much. He hated him for hurting Paul and thinking so less of the poor flower shop owner. He hated him for leaving Paul vulnerable when he promised safety. But even though he hated Tord he knew inside of him that what he did was wrong and all of his excuses about getting Paul to safety couldn't cover up his sin.

"I think..I think you don't need to worry about that for a while.", Patryk murmured to Paul. Paul doesn't question the odd statement, enjoying the feeling of Patryk holding his hands. 

"Patryk..", Paul says as he closes his eyes.

"Yes?", Patryk asks hesitantly.

"Please stay with me.", Paul says.

Patryk blinks in surprise and looks down at Paul who has fallen asleep, a small smile on his face. Patryk feels a smile spread on his own face, a warm feeling in his chest growing at the statement.

"Always.", Patryk says. He kisses the top of Paul's forehead and continues to hold the other's hands as he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. The epilogue will be next :) Also, after this story I'm going to take a break from making Eddsworld fanfics. I'm thinking of making a Soul Eater one next. Anyways thanks for reading


	16. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patryk asks Paul an important question

Paul only had to stay in the hospital for five days, the doctors saying that his hand was going to take a while to heal along with his other injuries.

They gave him pills to ward off the relentless pain that coursed through him and pills to make him fall asleep. It wad bad enough that his sleeping habits were bad before but now Paul outright refused to sleep, nightmares taking over his brain when he closed his eye.

"Hey, it will be alright. It wasn't real, it was just a nightmare.", Patryk said as he rubbed Paul's back. It was the middle of the night and Paul woke up, his eyes wide and filled with fear as his whole body shook.

"Patryk, I need to see Tord.", Paul muttered and Patryk would falter.

"Paul, I don't know where he is. I have no way to contact him.", Patryk whispered. It wasn't a complete lie after all. Patryk had no idea what happened to the Norwegian and part of him would like it to stay that way.

The doctors performed tests to make sure that Paul's concussion was gone and his brain wasn't too badly damaged and he thankfully passed, the doctors deeming him healthy enough to leave the hospital.

When they left the hospital and made it back to the flowershop Paul stared at the broken window, his eyes glued to the broken glass.

"Hey, don't worry about that. We'll get it fixed up in no time.", Patryk said as he put a hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul pried his gaze off of the window and looked up at Patryk who gave him a reassuring smile.

Paul took one look at that contagious smile and found a smile of his own spreading on his face. It felt nice to him. Just them smiling and standing close to each other. Paul found the hand on his shoulder comforting and oddly soothing. It weird how a simple touch could effect you so much.

"Your store.", Paul mumbled as he looked at the model airplane shop and his smile dropped. "I'm sorry."

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for.", Patryk said with a confused tone.

"But I delayed the opening of your store.", Paul said as he looked down. Patryk lifted Paul's head gently from the bottom of his chin and shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous Paul. I would delay the opening for a hundred years if it meant getting you back to your flowershop safe and sound.", Patryk said and Paul's heart seemed to flutter in his chest at such a profound statement.

"Speaking of which.", Patryk said as he grabbed ahold of Paul's good hand gently. "You need to get some rest, doctors orders."

"But I'm behind on orders.", Paul whined and Patryk rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I think your customers can wait a while. Don't need you damaging your hand anymore.", Patryk says softly.

"Fine.", Paul says reluctantly. He could tell that Patryk was going to have his way so there was no use wasting time. The faster he recovered the more quicker he can get back to making bouquets.

They both walk in into the flowershop, careful not to step on any of the scattered glass. 

The drops of old, dry blood makes Patryk bite the inside of his cheek, memories of how Paul looked like when he first found him playing in his mind.

They both make their way upstairs, Paul sighing as he took a seat on the couch, Patryk sitting right by his side.

"Do you think Tord will get mad at me for getting myself caught?", Paul muttered.

Patryk stayed silent, guilt rising up in his chest. Paul still didn't know about Tord and he would like to keep it that way.

"I don't know but he won't hurt you anymore.", Patryk said. 

Paul stayed silent, deciding not to argue with Patryk on what he thought was a ridiculous statement. 

"You look tired.", Patryk says as he noticed Paul's drooping eyelid.

"I'm fine. Don't need sleep.", Paul says as he hold back a yawn. Patryk smirks at this, casually putting an arm around Paul's shoulder. Paul's face went slightly pink at the gesture.

"Come on, don't go back to your stay up late and wake up early schedule.", Patryk says and Paul mumbles something under his breath about how his schedule was efficient.

"Well now Mister Efficient, let's get you to bed.", Patryk says as he takes his arm off Paul's shoulder much to Paul's dismay and carefully picks the other up.

"H-Hey, I can walk..", Paul says as his face goes red from embarrassment.

"I know. I just like to carry you.", Patryk says smoothly with a wink. Paul quickly looks away and covers his hands with his face which makes Patryk chuckle softly.

When Patryk makes it to Paul's bedroom with said person in his arms he gently sets Paul down on the bed. Patryk quickly picks up the pillow and cover that fell off the bed on the night they took Paul away and places them back on the bed.

"Stay with me please.", Paul says tiredly.

"Always.", Patryk says as he lays down next to Paul on the bed.

Paul seems a bit surprised by this but finds himself too tired to say anything as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

As Patryk looked at Paul breathing softly in his sleep and found himself growing tired himself he thought that maybe things would be better from there on.

But they didn't.

Tord was still hurting Paul in a way that Patryk didn't even think of. After a month of Tord not stopping by the flowershop Paul broke down and cried, Patryk who was on break from his own shop and stopped over at the flowershop went over to Paul in surprise.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?", Patryk asked concerned as he wiped the tears off of Paul's face gently with his thumb.

"H-He probably left because of me. Because I couldn't do anything right. That's why he hurt me.", Paul said as he continued to cry, putting his face in his hands. Patryk sighed and embraced Paul in a hug.

"Shh, don't say that.", Patryk whispered in his ear. "He hurt you because he was afraid. You did everything right, and that terrified him."

Besides the crying fits, the nightmares, and Paul afraid to be alone anymore it wasn't all so bad.

They would both go over to the pizzaria often, Matt still convinced that they were still together. 

They would build model airplanes together and Patryk even showed Paul how to cook a few recipes.

Everything just slowly fell into place. It took Paul a while to realize he was free from the Red Army and it took him even longer to realize that Tord wasn't coming back. After he realized that it was easier for him to move on which Patryk was glad for.

After a year since that day that they met on that summers night Patryk decided it was time. He went over to the pizzaria, getting a pep talk from Edd, Matt, and Tom before going over to the flowershop.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to the flowershop, the sweet and welcoming scent of flowers filling his nostrils as he stepped in.

"Good morning.", Patryk said with a hint of nervousness on his voice.

"Good morning.", Paul said as he continued to smoke the cigarette that he had in his hand. The hand thankfully healed, only leaving a nasty scar in place of the deep wound.

"Paul.. we've known each other for a while now haven't we?", Patryk said as he looked anywhere but Paul's eyes.

"Yeah, we have haven't we?", Paul says with a smile. "Why?"

"Well, this might sound stupid but..ever since I laid eyes on you I knew that you would be someone special. Still not sure if it was your cute appearance or something else that gave it away.", Patryk said.

"Y-You..you mean?", Paul stammered and Patryk looked at Paul and nodded.

"Paul, will you be my boyfriend?", Patryk asked as he took a model plane from behind his back and gave it to Paul. It would be rather odd to give a florist flowers so Patryk made do with what he had.

"Of course I will!", Paul says quickly and his face goes red. "S-Sorry, I just, you know,-" Paul forces out and is cut off when Patryk gently pushes Paul's head up and looks into his eyes for a second before connecting their lips.

It was a sweet kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, Patryk deciding to start off with the small and innocent gesture.

"I love you.", Patryk says, a smile that he can't control spreading on his face. His chest feel like it's about to burst from the feeling that bounced around inside of him.

"I love you too.", Paul says with a smile of his own.

Maybe things were going to turn out well after all.

* * *

"Did you hear about the body found at an abandoned building? It's pretty creepy.", A man asked a bartender.

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate. Only one body was found, a man with brown hair who wore blue. I wonder what happened.", Hellucard said thoughtfully with a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys for all the support you guys gave throughout the making of the story. This was the longest fanfic I've made so far and I'm sad to see it end. Thanks to all of you for reading and I hope you have a glorious day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a fanfic made by two people. Me and Stop_My_Sinful_Hand are switching off each chapter. 
> 
> This story in no way relates to the real life people the Eddsworld characters represents.


End file.
